There is an apparatus (i.e., reporting apparatus) such as a navigation apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, which reports a variety of information to a driver via an audio output apparatus or a display.
Such a reporting apparatus of Patent Literature 1 includes a speech recognition apparatus, which is used for a driver to input by speech the information that is desired to be registered if encountering such information at a position during travel. The information registered includes (i) facilities such as convenience stores and coffee shops, and (ii) alerts to sudden rush-outs of children or falling/fallen rocks. When receiving the speech input, the reporting apparatus stores the input information (speech input information) in association with positional information and a travel direction at the time of the speech input.
When the positional information and travel direction stored in association with the speech input information match the current positional information and travel direction, the speech input information is reported to the driver via an audio output apparatus.